


Bad Things You Want

by Green3



Series: OCs getting frisky [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Power Exchange, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Rowan had so much to do, people to take care of, things that needed her immediate attention. So why did Buster insist on dragging her to bed, wrestling her down and not letting her leave?





	

“Fuck you.” The words were gritted out through Rowan’s teeth, her right cheek pressed into the mattress due to the hand gripping her hair. Right at the base, a firm grip by the back of her head to keep her in place.

“Ya’d like that, wouldn’t ya.” As he replied, Buster didn’t even try to hide his grin, the glint in his eyes enough to maker Rowan’s blood boil. He was so damn cocky and self-confident it pissed her off, made her try and tear the rope keeping her wrists locked behind her back, buck him off- “But not yet, lass, not before ya ask for it nicely.”

All she did was growl at that, and twisted her hips and legs to try and get free. But he just laid all of his weight on her lower body then, feet hooking over the back of her knees to keep her in place. So all the twisting did was grind his cock against her ass, making her hiss from the heat of it all. The frustration was building, stronger than ever, but she couldn’t get loose. Buster was a master at that, keeping her in place with his strength, and yet keeping it off of her chest so she could breathe. It was infuriating, that he could be so in control, when she was crumbling.

“Fuck off,” she said instead, trying to twist her head so she could hide the way her cheeks flared in embarrassment. But he just chuckled, so deep in his chest she more felt than heard it, and kissed her cheek.

“Come on lass, relax. Ya don’t have anywhere to be but _here_.” The last was punctuated with his chest pressing against her back, kisses peppered onto her neck as she squeezed her eyes shut. She had so much to do, people to see, training to complete, she couldn’t waste time on- “So stay with me, Rowan.”

The sound of her name breathed against her ear, so softly it made her tears of frustration finally fall, was what undid her. With one shaking breath, her muscles relaxed, and she melted into the bed as she gently shook. All the while Buster slowly relaxed his grip on her hair, instead stroking it softly as he begun to grind against her in well-measured strokes.

“Just like that, relax, lass, yer a good sub,” he said, his voice a soft murmur that made her cry harder. The praise and soothing touches grounded her, made her finally stop straining against her bondage and stress out about what she had to do. They laid like that for a few moments, maybe an hour, maybe minutes, Rowan lost track of everything when she let go. Though, after a while she licked her lips, voice torn and weak as she finally managed to speak.

“Please… Please make me feel good,” she said, and even if her eyes had fallen closed she knew Buster was smiling.

“Of course lass, a’d love to,” he said while he lifted himself just enough to undo the rope, and push into her. As she moaned into the bed, he carefully guided her hands to the sheets, tangling their fingers together as he kissed behind her ear. “Just like that, Ro, a’m here with ya. And a’m gonna do everything ya want me to do to ya, ‘cause ya deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of frustrations today, feeling as if I should do stuff but I can't do them until Monday, and wanting stuff I can't have, so I do a lot of other stuff. Like vent my feelings through OCs.


End file.
